eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriana
A young thief from the streets of Stormreach that's traveling with the party aboard Borrowed Time. History Oriana's introduction to the story was of a thief on the streets of Stormreach. Her and her brothers attempt to steal Beric's amulet, but Beric catches her with a Lightning Lure. He gives them some gold and tells them to be careful.Ep. 56 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Two On Borrowed Time During the Riedran invasion of Stormreach, Oriana and her brothers are grabbed by Chance in lich form and taken to the Mabar portal under the city. Her brothers are thrown in, but the party manages to save her and she flees with them on Borrowed Time. There, Beric started teaching her sword forms. She bonded with him through her training, as well as Paulo, and was devestated when she died. Combat training She becomes restless and is itching to join the fight that took her brothers from her. It's assumed that she killed a Riedran agent in Sharn; Beric reads about an apparent suicide the morning after having a disagreement with her about her involvement in their fight. Shortly after, she flings herself into a battle with reanimated skeletons after being left in the safety of the boat.Ep. 116 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Two It's after that encounter that Beric accepts that he can't keep her out of danger, and advances her training. She's allowed to go with them to fight the dragon Thoralar, presumably because Beric knows he can't keep her on the ship, no matter how much he wants to keep her safe.Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two He makes once last attempt to get her off the ship when Cassian leaves for Wroat on the Roving Badger. She surpises him with a stack of letters—she's been in contact with Paulo, and has an ultimatum for him. Either she stays with them and continues the fight and avenges her brothers—or maybe even saves them—or she goes with Paulo to take back Stormreach. Beric refuses to make the decision for her. No one else on the boat has him make choices for them, and if she wants to come, it's going to be on her. She accepts that and says she's staying, then.Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two Battle against the Raven Oriana has her first chance to use the spear in combat in the fight on Valen's Isle. She aims the firey blast at the Raven. The powerful being evades the worst of it but Oriana destroys all the sorrowsworn near her in the process. While the Raven and Beric are fighting over the pact of the green dragon, Oriana races towards her, and with a leap stabs the Raven through the chest from behind, killing her.Ep. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six Stormreach It's finally time for Oriana to return to her home when the group seeks the last piece of the Destiny Arms. The maul is being held by Strent. They sneak into the city of Stormreach with their new companion, Bhimanni, successfully making it to the very building the weapon is being held in—the Lassite estate. Their ambush is turned to chaos as guards attack and Oriana lets loose the powers of the spear, steadily ripping the house apart, and things get even more unsettling when Draconos makes an appearance. After the battle at the former Lassite estate, the party is shocked and disheartened to find a portal to none other than Mabar right in Stormreach. Not only that, but a Quori comes out and declares the start of the invasion. They realize they still need to charge the red stones before they can travel to Dal Quor, and Oriana leads them through the streets to the House Orien teleportation circle. The man there tells them he can only take four at a time. Beric tells Oriana to give him the spear, and stay in Stormreach to wave off Jace so he doesn't enter a dangerous area without them being there. Oriana is reluctant but does what he says, and wraps him in a hug and warns him that he better come back. Unbeknownst to her, Beric slips a note into her pouch—in case he doesn't make it back to her.Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two Physical Attributes A fourteen-year-old girl with bright red hair, cropped short. Relationships Beric Rown Oriana's relationship with Beric is that of a mentor and student, and over time becomes closer to brother-sister. They meet when she tries stealing his amulet, and he surprises her by letting her go after she fails. She's taken as a refuge aboard Borrowed Time and is naturally drawn to Beric because of this connection. He trains her in the way of the kensai, and occasionally gives her some life lessons. Beric sometimes fumbles in his dealings with the young girl, but in the end they become very close. Paulo Omaren Paulo and Oriana bond during their time abord the Borrowed Time. Neither of them have a home after Stormreach is taken by the Riedrans, and Paulo helps in Oriana's training. They become very close, and Oriana is devestated when she dies, telling Beric that the closest thing she'll ever have to a sister is gone. Not very long after, Paulo is resurrected, and Oriana chooses to stay on the boat to continue the fight against the Quori, but she remains in contact with Paulo via letters. Items Previous Appearances * Ep. 56 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Two * Ep. 58 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Four * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five * Ep. 61 The Raven’s Toll Chapter One * Ep. 64 The Raven’s Toll Chapter Four * Ep. 69 The Brelish Job Chapter Two * Ep. 83 The Five Runes Chapter Two * Ep. 88 The Road Below Chapter Two * Ep. 87 The Road Below Chapter One * Ep. 88 The Road Below Chapter Two * Ep. 93 The Road Below Chapter Seven * Ep. 100 Recovered Kingdom Chapter Two * Ep. 113 Rising Tides Chapter Five * Ep. 116 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Two * Ep. 117 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Three * Ep. 118 Tales of the Ancients Chapter Four * Ep. 120 The Wings of a Prince Chapter One * Ep. 121 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Two * Ep. 122 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Three * Ep. 125 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Two * Ep. 128 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Five * Ep. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six * Ep. 130 Thrashing of Era Chapter Seven * Ep. 134 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Two * Ep. 135 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Three * Ep. 136 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Four * Ep. 137 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Five * Ep. 138 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Six * Ep. 140 Waking of the Dreams Chapter One * Ep. 141 Waking of the Dreams Chapter Two References and Footnotes Category:NPCs Category:Human